Hate the Way You Love
by endlessblooooo
Summary: Erisol blackrom PW/OP. Rough draft.


**AN: This is totally unedited and rough. Just wanted to share. x**

* * *

Drowning. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Eyes stinging from salt, mustard yellow streams out in front of him and fades into the distance. His vision coming and going, each blackout seems like hours when he fights hard enough to remain conscious. The pain in his shoulder and stomach sears boiling hot though the water is cold. His lungs are bursting with need for oxygen but his energy is depleting quickly, leaking out like the yellow blood around him. In a last effort to move, he feels his chest jolt and he coughs, the last of the stored air bubbling out along with another cloud of dirty gold. His lungs expand, the water filling them, cooling the white-hot pain inside. His eyes roll backwards, and he's slack-jawed and lifeless being pulled deeper into the dark abyss. He cannot struggle any longer, giving in, the current leading him to greet death any second.

Any second.

Any second now.

They say when you die with your lungs filled with fluid there is a moment of pure euphoria before you leave forever. It never comes.

There's a violent pressing on his chest, a mouth on his and air fills his lungs for the first time in what seems like an eternity. He jerks upwards, gasping desperately only to burst into a fit of coughing, the inhaled water bubbling out of his mouth and spilling out onto his lap. Someone is helping him sit up, striking his back as he continues to wretch, head still swimming as his heart pumps blood through his body faster than it ever has. His eyes are open wide, emitting weak psychic energy in blue and red sparks. His coughing sputters to a stop and suddenly he feels himself panicking. He is aware the very cause of his near death is right next to him, violet eyes flashing in his peripheral. His instincts tell him to run, but he's frozen with fear, real fear, and it seems to amuse the figure crouched down beside him. A twisted sneer made up of multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth comes into full view as Eridan shifts his position to sit in front of Sollux.

"You really thought you could win that, huh, Sol?"

He organizes his thoughts enough to narrow his eyes, lips pulling back to reveal his own set of over-sized fangs. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he snarls, voice husky from coughing, still maintaining a lisp. He can't manage any more, but his expression says everything he needs to.

"Oh, come on, Sol," the violet-clad troll says, his tone softening. "You're still alive. I wasn't actually going to kill you."

"Bullshit," Sollux bites. "You would have kept dragging me down there."

He snorted. "Please. If I were plannin' on killin' you, I wouldn't a been so unfair. Drownin' you is just so _tacky._" He doesn't move, eyes boring into Sollux's.

"Oh, so you just decided to hold me under until I was unconscious, is that it?"

"Well, yeah." He shifts his position, crossing his legs, looking more relaxed rather than superior. "You kept squirmin'."

The wounds on Sollux's shoulder and stomach still hurt, but they feel miraculously better. He is shirtless and still in his soaking jeans, but there are makeshift bandages made of some sort of aquatic plant wrapped around the sores. He looks around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. It's dark, the only light source being a single burning torch to Eridan's left. They appear to be in a cave, the walls wet with continuously dripping water. It still smells of the sea.

"Where are we?"

"Um..." Eridan trails off. "To be completely honest with you, Sol, I haven't the slightest idea." He draws his cape closer around himself. Somehow he's completely dry. "We must have moved pretty far from the shore." He stares at Sollux, dropping his usual arrogant act. He doesn't need to keep it up, he knows he's won, even when he has gotten them hopelessly lost.

"So I'm stuck with you?" Sollux grumbles, crossing his arms and shivering.

The smirk returns to Eridan's face. "Come on now, Sol. Both of us know what that was all about."

"You fucking wish." His voice betrays him as his attempt at defiance fails and instead sounds vulnerable. Their previous duel had left him completely exhausted, only because Eridan had cheated. Red and blue energy buzzing around him, he let his rage get ahead of him as he attempted to blast Eridan out of the water. He had worn himself out long before Eridan even tried to attack him. It had been easy – a blast from Ahab's Crosshairs grazing his shoulder, a second in the stomach, leaving him too dumbstruck to fight against Eridan dragging him down into the water. It was an embarrassment, not only to fail so badly in a duel, but the fact that he let his hatred blind him so. He swore up and down he never harbored any black feelings for Eridan, but there was anything the Violet Prince was good at, it was making people hate him. He fell for it, letting the rage bubble up at every single thing Eridan ever did. They way he dressed, his asinine accent, his sense of superiority; it led to his downfall. He fell for it, and he would never hate himself more.

They only stare at each other in the dim light of the cave, the silence becoming uncomfortable. Sollux can only wait for what Eridan will do next; no doubt he will try to seduce him with more taunts and jabs to provoke his hatred even more. He is and always has been persistent. At the same time, there is no point for any more seduction. Sollux is already in his grasp, and there was no way he could hate him more. But Eridan was just stupid enough to not realize it. Sollux's black feelings may not have been as explicit as they had been earlier. It's subtle. It's a dull loathing in the pit of his stomach. It is bitterness and anger pent up, filling him to the brim with darkness but also longing. His passion has ceased to be the flames, dying down to embers, calm, but still burning just as hot.

Luckily Eridan seems to realize any more insults would be overkill. Instead he does what Sollux anticipated, bringing them close together, fingertips brushing softly down his neck, a soft touch for such a foul emotion. Violence is unnecessary. They are both too physically and mentally exhausted to fight for dominance. Eridan has already won that. Their lips meet; mouths open, licking lazily into each other's mouths, Sollux lets out a whimper. It's all Eridan needs and accepts his submission, smiling as his hands run down Sollux's bare torso. In a rare moment of kindness, he avoids touching his injuries, but peals off the bandages, exposing them to the open air. Sollux groans at the sting, but Eridan silences him with a deeper kiss. Ringed fingers toy with the zipper on Sollux's jeans but don't make any move to take them off. Not yet.

Sollux can already smell the pheromones being emitted, typical for two recently fully matured trolls. Eridan responds to this by pulling the skinnier troll in by the waist, claws digging into his back. Sollux's arms wrap around Eridan's neck and he's eased down to the floor, his legs forced open around the other body. He's easily held down – who spent their life programming computers and who spent their life hunting lucii? – and can feel the first inklings of arousal. Eridan moves on from Sollux's mouth and down his jaw to his neck. He makes Sollux moan as he alternates sucking and biting, making marks, claiming him. Sollux toys with the other troll's horns, massaging their bases, touching his finned ears. Eridan responds with a sort of purring, stopping to look up at Sollux with half-lidded eyes.

Sollux snarls. "Hey, asshole, quit fucking around," he snaps and Eridan only chuckles.

"Gettin' impatient, Sol?" As he catches Sollux's mouth with a kiss, his hand reaches between the lowblood's legs. His veins are filled with black and he kisses back furiously, the seadweller's fingers working him through the fabric of his jeans. He weakens at the touch, shoulders shuttering, stomach muscles involuntarily tensing. His fly is unzipped, the other's hand instantly warming up his cool, damp flesh. He manages to wriggle out of his ocean-soaked jeans, holding onto Eridan's neck, claws digging in desperately. The ringed hand strokes over him slowly, and he moans, his legs twitching to hug tighter and tighter around Eridan's hips.

The purple cape is discarded, practically thrown off his shoulders as Eridan sits up to pull himself away from the needy lowblood. He pulls his shirt off and eases down to press their bodies against each other, biting hard into Sollux's neck. He thrusts his hips up into Eridan's, pure need, and he takes him in his hand again. He continues to bite into Sollux's neck, unintentionally drawing blood, tiny droplets of yellow flowering up through pinhole wounds. Sollux still squeezes his hips between his thighs, and Eridan smiles. He pauses, rising above him again, a hand at the waist of his striped trousers.

"Come on," he sneers playfully and Sollux, gasping slightly, sits up, eye-level to the concealed bulge. He can clearly see the hatred in those duo-coloured eyes. Eridan is on his knees above Sollux who is nipping at his hipbones, fingers pulling at the zipper on his trousers. His pride doesn't allow him to give Sollux the satisfaction of a moan as his lips wrap around his bulge. His claws comb gently through Sollux's hair, grasping some at the back of his head. There's a moment of defiance when Sollux looks up at him, eyebrow cocked as if threatening him. Eridan almost growls, baring his teeth and his heart lurches. He feels an even stronger wave of hatred now, grasping harder on Sollux's hair and thrusting slightly deeper into his mouth.

"This is fuckin' trust, Sol," he coos with condescension, biting his lip to refrain from expressing his pleasure vocally. "A fuckin' privilege for a filthy lowblood like you."

Hands on Eridan's hips, Sollux pushes him away, grinning widely. "Yeah, _that's_ why you're fucking me." Eridan's striped trousers are shucked off his legs and he has Sollux pinned underneath him. He keeps smiling, knowing it drives Eridan crazy with hatred. He continues to tease him as he guides the other troll into his entrance. Eridan is losing his dominance, and he feels his skin heat up as he begins to slowly thrust into Sollux. He kisses him again, and Sollux bites his tongue, laughing. He thrusts harder, gaining a sudden whimper, and holds Sollux down by the wrists. His knees ache on the stone floor of the cave, and he shifts for comfort's sake, causing Sollux to gasp in the slight change of position. He wants this. He wants Eridan to dominate, a small flickering thought in the back of his mind telling him that was crazy. It's pure black feeling that drives him forward now, wanting more, wrapping his legs around the violet-blooded troll's hips, forcing him deeper inside. He resists lightly, only to have Eridan roughly pin him back down.

The friction increases and soon Sollux can't help himself from saying Eridan's name. There's something inside him being repeatedly hit, each time sending shockwaves through his body, reaching up just through his lower back. He groans, struggling to thrust with Eridan, but he can't in his position. Each breath is laboured, like he's choking again, and he grasps out helplessly, only managing Eridan's forearms. Above him, Eridan is panting, face twisting into various expressions. He doesn't smirk. He doesn't fucking smirk and in an attempt at god knows what, Sollux forces himself upwards to capture his mouth in one last kiss, bringing him back down. Something shifts and Sollux kisses him with all the passion and drive he can muster before crying out. He's almost there. Now Eridan makes some sort of noise, huffing and keening between kisses. Instead of taking Sollux over the edge, he slows down, just partially from fatigue. The pace changes, and his movements become slower and longer. Sollux has his fingers tangled in hair, massaging his horns once again.

"Fuck," Sollux breathes, a new type of pleasure washing over him, starting in the arch of his back and melting down to his hips. He notices a different smell to Eridan's skin and his hunger grows. Everything's better, his eyes squeezing shut, feeling every little movement against him. Eridan kisses his jaw lightly, but Sollux is somewhere else. The climax is almost unexpected. It's not hard and fast like he expects, starting slowly deep inside and spreading up through his body and out into his limbs. He can guess Eridan's is similar when he gives a small whimper, biting Sollux's ear and he feels the heat coming off him in a sudden wave. Their breathing slows together in synch, the world around them pausing, and Eridan collapses beside him.

"The fuck was that about?" he asks Sollux, voice laden with honest confusion.

"Don't question it," he mumbles in response. "For the love of all that is good, do not fucking question it."


End file.
